


Just Another Mistake

by random_chick



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie made a mistake. Surprise, surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuletide 2008

Cassie Ainsworth had long since stopped caring about anything. Nothing mattered, so what was there to care about? Oh, she could probably still find _something_ to care about. Not Sid, because fat lot of good _that_ had gotten her lately, but something. It was easier and far more soothing, though, to lose herself in the oblivion of alcohol and drugs and meaningless sex with anonymous strangers. When she did that, she was flying, carefree, almost happy. (She ignored the little not-quite-voice in the back of her mind that was going "If you're happy, why do you feel so bad afterwards?" She didn't like that voice very much.) When she did that, she felt better than she normally did. She didn't know why, really, and had never stopped to think about it very much for any very long stretch of time. Thinking about it for too long only tended to lead her back to the start of the cycle.

Like now.

She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. _Oh, shite, where did my bra end up?_ was the thought that was first and foremost in her mind. Not that it really mattered if she left without a bra or not, but this was one she kind of adored. All frilly and lacy and something she'd bought to surprise Sid with, not that _that_ had worked out. But there was no way she was going to let cute lingerie go rarely used, so there you had it. And in a weird way, it reminded her of Sid, not that she really wanted to be reminded of him. She had a deeply masochistic streak sometimes, though, so it all made sense in her special brand of logic.

Wincing against the hangover headache she had from both the alcohol she'd drunk and the drugs she'd consumed, Cassie pushed herself into a sitting position. She was alone, which really didn't surprise her. The guy from the night before hadn't exactly struck her as stick around material. Suppressing a sigh, Cassie climbed out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She shuffled off towards the kitchen, in search of breakfast. Hey, if the guy was gonna just cut and run without so much as a goodbye, then she was more than entitled to raid his kitchen for food.

The note she found on the kitchen counter made her mentally revise her opinion of last night's companion a little.

_Hey, gorgeous --_

_Ran to grab breakfast, back in a bit. Coffee's already going if you want some._

Okay, not so bad after all, Cassie decided, reaching up to open a cabinet and snag a mug. Guy could've left the note someplace she would've been more certain to find it, like the bathroom or even the bedside table, but he did get points for the note itself. Self-esteem soothed a bit, Cassie poured herself a cup of coffee before moving off to explore the rest of the flat a little. She hadn't seen much of it the night before, after all. They'd been in a drink and drug-induced haze as they'd moved through the flat, more intent on ripping each other's clothes off than taking a tour.

Tiny little place, but clean. Not a hovel. Not messy like the stereotypical bachelor pad. Some actual interior design going on, not just shit thrown wherever on the walls. Decent television, nothing high end but still nice. Stereo was much the same. An inspection of the CD racks revealed truly deplorable taste in music but oh, well. Guy couldn't be perfect. And his skills in the bedroom _more_ than made up for any other shortcomings. For now, anyway. The bookshelves revealed a similar taste in literature, though there were a few decent books among the lot. Decent by her definition, anyway, which admittedly didn't always line up with everybody else's.

She sipped from her coffee and smiled blandly as she continued through the small flat. Soon enough, she was back in the bedroom.

Which reminded her: she really needed to find that bra.

Frowning, she turned to look behind the chair in the corner. Nope, no bra, though she did find a button that looked like it'd come from her blouse. She closed her hand around it and dropped to her knees, peering under the chair. No bra there, either. Exasperated, she turned and went to all fours as she looked under the bed, completely mindless of the fact that the sheet was slipping from her body. Even if she had noticed, she wouldn't have cared. She liked her body... on occasion. (Oh, denial, such a powerful thing.)

But no, no bra under the bed, either. Okay, this was ridiculous. She was starting to wonder if she'd even worn one the night before in the first place. (It wouldn't have been the first time that'd happened.) If she didn't find it, she was going to be highly incensed. She had others at home, including some that were even nicer, but that wasn't the point.

"Oi! Who are you?" shrilled a distinctly female and harpy-like voice.

Cassie froze for a moment before looking up and plastering a cheerful smile on. "I'm Cassie," she said reasonably.

"And you're naked."

"So I am," Cassie said, finally noticing with some surprise that the sheet had fallen. She hastily pulled it back around her. "And now I'm not."

"Close enough," the woman said. "Now, care to tell me what on God's green earth you're doin' here?"

"Trying to find my underthings, of course," Cassie said, still reasonable. "Can't get dressed without them, after all." Okay, so she was pretty sure now that she'd completely neglected one part of the equation in the first place. This was neither the time nor the place to bring up _that_ particular detail.

"And why have you misplaced your underthings here?" A bitchy eyebrow raise. "Are you in the habit of losing your underthings in the flats of strange men?"

"How do you know he's a strange man?" Cassie tilted her head curiously.

"Because I saw you two last night. When you shamelessly picked him up at that club." A not at all friendly tone.

"Oh, now. I wasn't that shameless," Cassie protested, not quite putting it together just yet or even knowing what she was supposed to be putting together. She hadn't been all that bad the night before. Oh, all right, so she'd been a bit flirty. But that wasn't so terribly bad, really, was it? Not in light of everything she _could_ have done but hadn't.

"Giving my boyfriend a lapdance to a song that actually wasn't very lapdance friendly isn't that shameless?" The pissed off girl snorted. "Good to know. I'll have to remember that, then, for if I ever see you out alone with a boy."

Cassie stood, gathering the sheet around her. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, I'm not implying anything." The other girl smirked. "I'm flat out sayin', love. I ever see you enjoying the company of a boy, I'm takin' him right out from under your nose. Just like you did to me and mine last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cassie snapped. "And I certainly don't remember you!"

"Not surprised. You and my boyfriend were both rather blitzed out of your minds." Complete disapproval in the girlfriend's voice. "Were all over each other at one point."

... Okay, Cassie could go with that. The blitzed part, anyway. She _had_ been doing rather a lot of drinking. She'd been trying to forget certain things, though, so who could really blame her? "If he's your boyfriend, how'd I manage to get so close to him, huh?" It came out way more of a challenge than she'd meant it to.

"You just waited until I went off to grab a new set of drinks and then you moved your skanky chav ass right on in for the kill."

Okay, now _that_ Cassie took offense to. She was neither skanky nor chavvy, thank you very much. Didn't make the best choices sometimes (or ever, really) but that made her no different than anybody else. "He couldn't have been terribly devoted if it was so easy for me to end up in his bed," she challenged as she located the rest of her clothes and started dressing. At this point, she wouldn't mind foregoing the rest of the bra hunt after all.

"You bitch!" The girlfriend took a step forward.

Cassie worried for a split second that she was about to get her ass kicked, but she was saved from further worry -- though not infinite embarrassment -- by the sound of the door banging shut and a male voice yelling, "I'm back! You hungry, babe?"

"I'm not," the girlfriend yelled back. "But your little tart here probably is after a night of helping you cheat on me!"

"Oh... hey," the guy from the night before said as he came down the hall towards the bedroom. "Honey, I didn't think you'd be home after last night."

"God only knows why I came back. Apparently I'm crazy enough to still love you."

At that, Cassie pushed past the both of them and tore out of the flat, vowing that the previous night was the last time she'd go home with some stranger.

Except she knew that promise wouldn't last.

It hadn't before.


End file.
